


Please Never Fall in Love Again

by Aerobabey



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerobabey/pseuds/Aerobabey
Summary: Larry buys Sal a ukulele. Needless to say, he learns how to play a special song to confess to his friend.





	Please Never Fall in Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic, so please go easy on me!  
> The song I used for this is "Please Never Fall in Love Again" by OllieMN. This song is one of my favorites by him and I would definitely recommend giving it a listen!  
> Now without further ado, please enjoy!

“If you really want to play guitar, I think you should learn how to play this first,” the words had stuck in his head as he strummed the familiar cords on the small ukulele. Larry had suggested he play that and see if he liked it before he spend hundreds of dollars on a nice guitar. In all honesty, Sal couldn’t be upset at him for it, especially since his friend had been nice enough to buy the instrument for him. After that he had been practicing nonstop- that is, when he had time to. Outside of hanging out with his friends and doing necessary chores around the apartment, Sally would practice on his instrument. And in the end it all came down to one purpose-

The sound of his walkie talkie crackling to life grabbed the small boy’s attention, blue eyes landing on the object as Larry’s voice came over. “Hey Sal, you said your father wasn’t home tonight, right? Want to come over for dinner and hang?” It was a simple question with an easy answer, but the blue haired teenager couldn’t help the nervous butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he realized he could set his plan into motion. His hand reached out to the device on his night stand, and he brought it close to his face and spoke into it, “Yeah dude, I’ll be down in a minute.”

The boy then stood from his bed, snatching his prosthetic from the mattress and strapping it on with practiced ease before grabbing the ukulele. He left after waving Gizmo a quick goodbye and locking the apartment door behind him. Sal’s soft footsteps echoed through the quiet hall of his floor, his blue pigtails waving as his small legs carried him into the elevator. He shoved the key card he was given into the slot and waited as the elevator slowly took him down to the basement. 

His heart was pounding. This wasn’t a new occurrence by any means, after all he went over to Larry’s for dinner almost every night. But he was scared he would mess this up. Sing a note wrong, strum a chord wrong, something. With all the practice he had done he couldn’t afford something like that. His small hand knocked gently on the door, and as he heard a soft “Come in!” from Lisa, the boy pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

“Well good afternoon, Sally! How was your day?” Larry’s mother asked, curious and genuinely caring as usual. “My day was good, Lisa. How was yours? Not too busy I hope?” “Ohh nonsense. I can never be too busy. Dinner will be ready in half an hour, okay? Larry is in his room.” She turned to continue preparations for their meal. “Alright, thank you.” 

He turned and walked to Larry’s room, stopping outside, hesitating. ‘Come on, Sal! You can do this. You hunt ghosts! This should be nothing!’ the blue haired boy tried to convince himself, turning the door handle and popping in, the sound of one of Larry’s heavy metal bands playing over his stereo immediately invading his ears.

As if surprised that Sally was there already, Larry sat up in the bed, blinking over at his friend. “Oh hey, Sally Face,” “Hey Larry Face.” The two sat quietly for a moment, letting chuckles stream from their lips as Sally eventually came over to join the taller boy on his bed, placing his ukulele down on the bed before taking his seat next to Larry. 

“Huh? Your ukulele? Come to serenade me?” 

There was silence.

“Yeah actually,” Sally finally spoke up after a moment, looking away as he was obviously flustered.

“Oh..” Larry seemed apologetic, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you dude. Just- go ahead whenever you’re ready. I’m sure you’ll do great.” His friend smiled, a large, reassuring smile that put Sally at ease. “Oh- Okay!” He smiled underneath his prosthetic, leaning forward to grab his instrument from the small case it was in, bringing it out and taking a moment to test the strings and make sure everything was in tune. 

In the moments it took for Sally to check the instrument, Larry had laid back down, and made his head comfortable against Sal’s thigh. 

Everything fell silent for another moment, the blue haired boy bringing up the courage to finally sing as he strummed the first note on the ukulele, pausing to sing. 

_ “Could have been,”  _

Another strum, his fingers now strumming the notes along with his singing.

_ “One lonely night, just like the others… But you, lit up my life…” _

A long pause insured, the boy almost scared to utter the next words before forcing them out, almost feeling flood of relief as he did.

_ “Is this what it's like to be lovers? _

_ You and me need never be, lonely again… _

_ Spin with me, endlessly, or at least until the end. _

_ Please, never fall in love again. _

_ Oh please, never fall in love again.” _

Sally continued playing, less stiff now as he finally got his feelings off of his chest. 

_ “And if… Some other guy… _

_ Catches your eye… _

_ Please, just text me your goodbye.  _

_ You know I don’t look pretty when I cry. _

_ And I don’t want that to be your final glimpse of me, baby.. _

_ But if you could please, return my shrek DVDs, maybe..” _

He took a moment to stop singing as he heard Larry laugh at that line, unable to stop his own giggles as he continued to strum the instrument for the needed amount of time before chiming in again.

_ “Please, never fall in love again… _

_ Oh, please, never fall in love… again.” _

It was silent, Sally almost terrified to look down at the boy whose head was currently comfortably resting on his lap. The silence was almost scary, as if he were about to be rejected. What he hadn’t expected though, was for the other to sit up from his position, and reach around to undo the clasps of Sally’s mask. There was a long moment of hesitance from the taller boy now as he silently as if it was alright. When Sally reassured him by taking the edge of his mask and pulling it down and away from his face, Larry understood and removed it completely. 

After that it only took a moment for their lips to meet, tender and sweet. Acceptance. It made the small boy feel as if he were floating, so ecstatic about having his feelings returned. Their gentle kiss was broken by Larry, the biggest, doofiest grin spread across his lips as he uttered the words Sally longed to hear in return.

_ “Please, never fall in love again..” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for rereadingIf you like my work you can find me on tumblr too! @Jaebabey!


End file.
